


Daddy-o

by bobadeluxe



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, During Canon, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mostly Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Other agents have taken up the habit of calling Brutus 'Dad' and many nicknames in that nature, much to his own dismay. What now?(or Five Times Members of The Agency call Brutus dad, and One Time He Refers to Himself As Such)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Skye

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tweet calling him dad and was like.. ya I agree lmao.

It started off - innocently enough - with Skye. She is the youngest lieutenant in Midas's employment, and everyone sort of unknowingly developed a familial relationship with her. There's no intent to infantalize the young female agent, as far as Midas is aware. Everyone in The Agency should know better than undermining their fellow agents anyhow, for the sake of their own safety if nothing else. It's just that she is very.. likable. TNTina mentioned something about how if she were to have a younger sister, she would want her to be exactly like Skye. Her carefree, fun-loving nature makes it easy to insert yourself in a paternal role. Brutus, more so than others, have done just that.

He looks out for her even when they are off-duty, and he cares for her general well-being as much as her mission performance. Brutus is a moving wall of muscles, who is as stoic as he is solid. So seeing him fusses over Skye completely 

stone-faced is _very_ amusing. Though Brutus himself seems to be unaware of his behavior or how funny it is. Until one day - while he's reprimanding Skye for using her grappler outside of combat - Skye calls him dad.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, it's dangerous!" Skye pouts.

Brutus crosses his arms. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, _dad."_

There is a pause, and then - everyone bust out laughing.

"It's not funny," Brutus says with a gruff, but his cheeks are burning under the rim of his glasses.

"Oh my god," TNTina almost keels over. "He totally _is_ a dad, isn't he? He is literally lecturing his kid for running down stairs."

" _Grappling_ down stairs. Despite its nonsensical appearance, her grappler is a military grade weapon. She could injure herself or other people on the base."

Brutus explains, his tone calm as ever, but it didn't help matters because Skye immediately goes.

"Awww, dad! Are you worried about me? That's so sweet." Despite her mocking tone, she does sound like she genuinely appreciates it.

Regardless, it did not stop the second uproar of laughter. This time Maya cracks and joins in. Midas barely suppressed his own. They've gone and flustered the bodyguard now - his sunglasses couldn't hide it. Smokes are going to come out of his ears any minute now.

"Please just be careful," Brutus mutters under his breath.

"Okay, dad!"

That's it, Midas couldn't hold it anymore. Brutus turns to look at him, eyebrows frowned in disbelief. Oh, to be betrayed by your own employer. 


	2. TNTina

Midas counts down the seconds after the last mission status update. Brutus has touched down. He should be walking down from the rooftop right now, and since his strides are remarkably fast for a man his size - he should be here any second now. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen - turn.

Midas swerves his chair in time as Brutus enters the conference room. Everyone else looks up precisely at the exact same time from the sounds of his chair spinning and the door swinging open. A calculated effect. Midas puts his fingers together - nailed it.

"Agent Brutus, congratulations on another mission well done. I take it you have retrieved the intel?"

"Yes sir," Brutus replies, voice muffled. He places his briefcase on the table and takes off his balaclava. Sweat sticks to his bald head, dark tattoos gleaming. Brutus huffs, now that he is freed from the heat. Puff of hot breaths appears visible in the cold, air conditioned room.

Now that she has put down her phone, TNTina pulls the briefcase in to perform a cursory check. Her deft fingers punching in the password at the lock. Once she gets it open, TNTina whistles and -

"Damn, daddy brings home the bacon!"

Thanks to his well-trained composure, Midas didn't fall down from the chair and die. 

Stifled giggles and awkward wheezing could be heard throughout the room. His agents are faring worse than Midas, it seems. They're supposed to be proficient in espionage, surely, trying not to laugh at your co-worker being called 'Daddy' shouldn't be above their repertoire. Midas doesn't have it in him to blame them though. It _is_ funny.

Brutus groans, "Could you not?"

"What? It's funny," TNTina argues. Midas silently agrees.

"I would tolerate that nickname coming from Skye, but not from you. And certainly not.. _Daddy_."

He says the word with such venom, like it has personally wronged him. Perhaps it did.

TNTina smirks, his reaction only eggs her on further. "That's unfair! Does it get you all hot and bothered when I say it or something?"

"Or something," Brutus scolds.

"Daddy."

"No."

She smacks her lips together, "Mm.. what about Papa?"

Brutus looks disgusted, "Absolutely not."

Agent Peely - _of all people and fruits -_ suddenly contributes with a suggestion of his own. His accent, though superficial, is perfect. "Padre?"

Brutus is shocked. Not because he was just called Padre, he's just completely astounded that Agent Peely addressed him. All hell breaks loose after that, the meeting turns into every agent coming up with synonyms for Father to bully poor Brutus.

"Alright, that's enough. You've all had your fun. Sit down, Brutus, Let's discuss the intel, " Midas speaks up after five minutes of relentless bullying. Brutus doesn't attempt to hide how relieved he is.


	3. Maya

Midas is  _ miserable.  _ Usually, he'd be in the safety and comfort of his yacht, giving out orders to his agents from afar. Not that he is opposed to getting his hands dirty, mind you. If the situation calls for it, his drum gun is always at the ready. That's the keyword. His  _ hands.  _ Not his entire body. And certainly not him getting caked in mud from head to toe, after he has been crawling through a swamp for what feels like days. No. This is hell.

He is on a recon mission with Agent Maya. She's been tasked with conducting a preliminary to take over Slurp Juice Factory. (Awful, awful name. Midas is renaming it the first chance he gets.) He needs to know everything there is to know about the area. Geographic information, security measures, activities around the premise, so on and so forth. Though he didn't trust that she wouldn't omit important intel from him, and thus he insisted on coming along to supervise her.

Big mistake.

At first, she seemed irritated with him. An awkward silence surrounded them, and the tension was never addressed. Their interactions were always strained, and it became abundantly clear that she did not appreciate his lack of trust nor his babysitting. After a few days passed however, once she's seen him stripped out of his suit into, ugh,  _ camouflage,  _ and tripping over his gangling legs face first into the mud - Maya seems happy. Any misgiving she had about this arrangement is now replaced with the hilarity that is Swamp Midas. Comedy  _ gold  _ as she said.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asks in a hushed voice. They are  _ still _ on a mission after all.

"You never needed one before," Midas snaps. Crawling through sewers doesn't put him in the best mood for banter.

Silence.

Midas sighs, "Fine. What is it?"

"You look like shit, sir."

He's never going on another mission with her again.

Before he could even finish the thought, Maya pushes him right on his ass, sending him falling out of the sewer into the swamp. She crawls out afterward, landing much more gracefully than he ever did. His screams of bloody murder were barely audible underwater, bubbles floated atop of the mud as he choked.

Midas pulled himself up with a loud exhale. He rubs at his face - bad decision - trying to get mud away from his eyes. Maya tsks at him.

"Don't fidget around so much," She says.

"You pushed me!" He snarls right back.

"Yes sir, I did. I - oh come on now, you're making it worse," She tugs at his wrist to hold him still. Steel tight grip. Her strength surprises him. "It is healing you, look."

Midas looks down and sure enough, once the mud falls down there's something beneath all the filth and dirt. The mysterious substance glowing bright and blue. The.. Slurp Juice. (Again. Horrible name.) There must be a leak. Midas sees the cuts and scratches on his arms fade away before his very eyes, followed by the soreness in his muscles and joints. He feels.. rejuvenated. 

"You could've trusted me," Maya mutters. He can't tell if she's resentful.. or she's just disappointed. Could be both.

"It's not personal," Midas tries to explain. Nothing is. It's just business. "Your competence was never in the question, Agent. I just.. don't like mysteries."

"My 'power' is hardly mysterious. It's pretty much a glorified disguise. Skye's and yours are much worse."

"You are ex-military," Midas knows he sounds accusatory. It's hard not to.

Maya stares at him, one eyebrow raised. "Brutus is ex-military too and you trust him."

He paused for a second at that. 

Maya doesn't actually know of Brutus' origin, not yet anyway. And she knows that he knows that she doesn't know. It's a test, she's gauging his reaction. See how he would respond to her obvious bait. Midas could play along, feign ignorance.. or he could give her the long overdue trust she earned. Getting pushed into a swamp tends to change one's perspective. Especially when it's a healing swamp. It's worth more than its weight in oil. They are standing in liquid gold right now and Maya was the one who led him to it. Well then.

"He's not ex-military," Midas says. "Surely you noticed."

"Hm," Maya considers him before she nods. Pleased at his honesty. "Now that you said it.. yes, sir. I might have noticed. It's the way he fights."

"Oh?" Interesting. "Care to elaborate, Agent?"

"Well, he uses.. improvised weapons." A generous way to describe Brutus' trusty saw and hammer. "Which isn't unusual. We are trained to adapt, to make use of whatever is available at our disposal. But Brutus doesn't fight like a trained officer. He just swings those things around like one day he picked them up at random and it worked out. So he just kept using them and never put them down."

"Self-taught, you mean."

"Or at least he wasn't trained by a professional. There's a bit of back alley to his movements. We spar sometimes and he always go for the throat."

Midas chuckles. "Good eyes, Agent."

"Yes?" Maya smiles a little. "How did I do, sir?"

"He was a bouncer. You got it right."

Maya pumps her fist. "Ha! I knew it."

The tension seems to fade away after that. They talk more, words flow easier, and when silence falls it doesn't feel uncomfortable. They only had each other to pass the time while they scope out of the area, so Midas appreciates the conversations. After chatting about nothing in particular for a while, the topic circles back to Brutus.

"Why do you think he doesn't like being called daddy?" Maya asks.

"What?" Midas blurts out with a grin. "Agent Maya, are you trying to make me psychoanalyze my employee?"

"Nothing that scandalous, sir. I'm just curious what you think. You know him better than us."

Well, he never really gave it much thought except that Brutus' reaction is funny. Now he feels juvenile. Though, it's not hard to figure out. It's not the word itself, it's the tone. He doesn't react well to being teased. It's not his age or some deep trauma in the past. Beneath the sunglasses and the muscles, Brutus is just easily flustered and surprisingly shy. The correct answer is often the most boring one, unfortunately.

So instead of that, Midas improvises. "Maybe he has a wife and kids hiding somewhere. It's a sore spot."

"Had," Maya corrected.

"Ah, yes. The old dead wife and kids baggage. I know it well."

"The sunglasses are there to hide when he cries.."

They go back and forth like that as they trek through the mud. Coming up with a more and more elaborated backstory for Brutus. Filled with so much tropes that at this point he's more of a caricature than a man. Brutus is just fun to tease, what's with his stoic facade and all. The suit. The mask. The sunglasses. Hell, the  _ tattoos.  _ They're all great materials. They could go on for  _ days _ .

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the devil himself.

_ "Maya. Midas. This is Brutus. We detected an unknown supply shipment dropping near your location. I'm sending in the coordination through your HUD. Over." _

Maya reaches up to her earpiece then, seemingly with all her training thrown out the window, she says - "Yes, dad."

Brutus goes dead silence at the end of the line.

Maya smacks her forehead. "Fuck! I mean - Brutus, this is Maya. I. Shit."

_"Don't_ _talk to me."_ A click. He hung up.

...At least he sent them the coordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought - isn't it cute how as each agent is activated, you get to see their room? The little intro is nice too, but I'm more interested about the room. TNTina is a messsss.


End file.
